theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anger
(Morning at the Loud House was hectic as per usual. Rays of sunshine crept into Lincoln's room, waking him up from his deep slumber. Slowly but surely, Lincoln stretched his limbs, and slid out of bed.) Lincoln: Ah, another beautiful day. (Lincoln whistled as he strolled down the stairs. As he was entering the kitchen, he saw that Lynn was quietly drinking her cup of coffee. While not necessarily odd, she mumbled something to herself.) Lincoln: Morning, Lynn! (Lynn growled, rubbing her temples simultaneously.) Lynn: God, why do you have to be so loud today? Lincoln: (confused) But I didn't even raise my voice. Lynn: You better get out before I pummel you! (She balls her fist at Lincoln in a threatening manner.) Lincoln: (frightened) OK..... (He backed away slowly. Before he turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of Lynn leaning over in pain. He could also hear her lightly swearing about her aching back.) Lincoln: That was odd. I wonder what had gotten into Lynn. (While he was walking away from the kitchen, he hears something shaking wildly. Curious, he follows the sound to the laundry room. Sure enough, it was the washing machine. Lincoln walks over to the machine, and turns it off. He cautiously opens the lid, and sees that bed sheets were in it. Lifting them up, Lincoln carefully analyzed them. These weren't just any bed sheets; they were Lynn's. It would seem that she had hastily thrown them into the washing machine for whatever reason.) Lincoln: What are you hiding, Lynn? (While he was still inspecting them, he hears someone approach the laundry room. He yelps, and quickly finds a place to hide. He suddenly hears somewhat emit a short gasp, and a stream of swearing. Lincoln could recognize that frantic voice from anywhere. It was Lynn. In a panic, she was stuffing her bed sheets back into the washing machine. She turns it back on before sighing. She then walks out of the room.) Lincoln: That was a close one...... (Lincoln dashes out of the room. He collides with someone in the hall.) ???: (monotonously) Ow.. Lincoln: Oh, sorry, Lucy. Lucy: That's fine. What were you running for anyway? Lincoln: Well, I noticed that Lynn was acting weird earlier, so I did some investigating. Lucy: Now that you mention it, Lynn seems....angrier than usual. Lincoln: She did something to you? Lucy: Sigh....I read some poems to her, and to say that she became enraged was an understatement. Lincoln: Were they about her? Lucy: No. Just about the usual. Blood, gut, the sweet release of death... Lincoln: And she got mad? Lucy: And tore the pages out of my book. Lincoln: Oh man..... Lucy: I'm scared of her. (They both hug.) Lincoln: There, there, Luce. I'm sure everything will be fine. (Sometime later, Lola and Lana were both watching television, and Lynn enters into the room. She sits in between them.) Lynn: Mind giving me the remote, Lola? Lola: Can't. Our favorite show is on. Lynn: I'm sure that it's taped. Lana: But it's a new episode! (Lynn grabs Lana by the overalls, and pulls her up to her face.) Lynn: I don't #@%&ing care if it's your favorite show. What I do know is that you will listen to me, or so help me, I will pound your face in so bad, that mom and dad won't even recognize you! (She throws Lana to the ground, thus making the 6 year old cry bitterly. Lola was visibly frightened.) Lynn: Now be a good girl, and give me the remote. (She obeys her. Lynn quietly watches the television, while Lola and Lana sprint out of the room.) Lincoln: Woah, guys, what's up? Lola: Lynn tossed Lana to the ground!! Lincoln: What?!! Lana: I hate Lynn!! (She cries again.) Lincoln: That's it. I'm going to put a stop to this. Lana, I know that you go through our garbage. Did you find anything particularly strange about Lynn and Lucy's trash? (Lana thinks hardly.) Lana: Yes, I have. (She runs to her room, and comes back with some bloody, white substances.) Lana: I found these in her trash. Lincoln: What are those? Lana: I thought that they were peppermint sticks, but then I saw those red strips were blood. Lola: I'm gonna be sick..... Lincoln: These must be what's causing Lynn displeasure. (He grabs them, and he runs into the living room.) Lynn: What do you want? (Lincoln turns the television, further angering Lynn.) Lynn: Why'd you do that for?! I oughta.... Lincoln: Lynn, you're my sister, and I love you, but you're going too far! Lynn: I don't need this..... (She stops when she sees what Lincoln has in his hands.) Lynn: (gasp) Where did you get those?!! Lincoln: Are these what's making you feel pain? (Lynn snapped her knuckles.) Lincoln: Please, Lynn, just tell me what's..... (He groans in pain. Looking down, he saw that Lynn had kicked him squarely between the legs.) Lynn: Stupid nosy brother!! (Tears streaked down Lincoln's face.) Lynn: If you ever get into my business again, I'll break your neck. (She then walks out of the room, leaving the despondent white-haired boy alone.) Part 2 Sometime later, Lincoln was alone in his room, his door being barricaded. The injury that he had sustained from Lynn had lessened, but he still felt pain. Every time he thought about Lynn, the image of her intense anger manifested in his mind. Lynn was always mean towards him, but now he felt that she hated him. That thought hurt him more than any injury he could muster. Hot tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. He then cuddled with Bun-Bun for solace. By that time, there was a knock on the door. Lincoln: Go away! Lori: Lincoln, it's me. Lincoln: What do you want? Are you gonna hate me too? Lori: Look, Lincoln, Lynn doesn't hate you. Lincoln: Then why did she kick me? Lori: Can you just open the door, please? We want to speak with you. Lincoln: Who else is out there? Lori: Leni, Luna, and Luan. Lincoln: Alright. It'll take a minute. (He moves the furniture from the door, and he opens it.) Lincoln: What are we gonna ta.... (He notices that the girls were dressed up in pans, bubble wrap, and vice versa.) Lincoln: Uh....guys? (They walk into the room, and they lock the door.) Lincoln: Any particular reason you're all....dressed up? Lori: Lincoln, what I am about to tell you is a little gross, but it explains what's going on with Lynn. Lincoln: I've seen Lana eat out of the trash. Please, I can handle anything. (She leans in, and whispers into Lincoln's ears. Lincoln's eyes narrowed in horror, and he felt like upchucking.) Lincoln: And that happens once a month?! Lori: Yes. Lincoln: So she doesn't hate me? Luna: Of course not, dude. Luan: Besides, we've had far worse days than she did. Lincoln: You all did? Lori: Oh yes. There was that one time that Bobby took me to the mall.... (We get a flashback to Lori trying on a pair of jeans, but they didn't seem to fit around her waist.) Lori: Bobby Boo Boo Bear.... Bobby: (gulps) Y-yes, babe? Lori: Do you think these jeans are too short for me? Bobby: (thinking) Don't say you look fat....don't say you look fat, don't say you look fat..... Lori: (with an annoyed look) I'm waiting. Bobby: Well, it looks like they won't fit around your waist. Lori: (gasp) Are you saying that I'm fat? Bobby: No, no, babe. Please listen. (He sees that her eyes were practically ablaze.) Bobby: Uh, you're beautiful just the way you are? (We then cut to a news announcement.) Reporter: Yes, folks, we are live with Channel 5. Today, a local mall had just recently been under attack. Any word on that? Reporter 2: Yes sir. Witnesses had reported that a 14-year-old girl had engaged in a violent attack that ended up causing thousands of dollars worth of collateral damage. With the young girl was some Hispanic boy who was discovered with a high heeled boot deeply lodged in his rear. Oh, wait, I'm getting a call from one of the doctors. Yes. He says that it'll take extensive surgery to dislodge it. Reporter: Boy, I'd hate to be that kid right now. This has been Channel 5 in Royal Woods, Michigan. Thanks for watching. (Flashback's over.) Lincoln: Lori, you didn't.... Lori: Don't worry. The surgery went well, and Bobby and I worked things out. Lincoln: OK. Leni: But then there was my time. (There is a flashback of Leni going to the kitchen, and opened a cabinet. She found nothing.) Leni: (irritated) Who ate all of my chocolate?!! (She sees wrappings all over the floor. She follows the trail of wrappings to her room. To her horror, she saw that Lori had eaten all of the chocolate bars. She also had chocolate smeared all over her face.) Leni: How could you?!! Lori: What? I was craving some. Give me a break! Leni: Oh, I'll give you one, alright!! (She tackles Lori, and dust kicks up in the air. The flashback ends.) Lincoln: Wow... Luna: Me next! (Yet another flashback. Luna was trying on a pair of jeans similar to her idol Mick Swagger's. She was slightly bloated around the abdomen, which made it difficult. While challenging, she eventually pulled the pants around her waist. Satisfied, she looks at herself in the mirror, but then her pants rip.) Luna: Grrr.... Luan: Hey, sis! What's up? Luna: For your information, I had just bought these pants earlier today, but they didn't even fit me! Luan: How much were they? Luna: $14.95. Luan: $14.95? What a rip! (chuckles) Get it? (Luna grabs her guitar, and she chases Luan out of the room with it.) Luna: Get back here! Luan: Can't you take a joke?! Luan: Ha, ha! I remembered that. Lincoln: Well, that leaves you, Luan. What did you do? Luan: Well..... (Another flashback. Luan looks at herself in the mirror. Mr. and Mrs. Loud were wrapped in bubble wrap, and silverware. Mr. Loud was holding a chair as if he were a lion tamer at a circus.) Luan: What do you mean that they're as big as they're gonna get?!! Lynn Sr.: Now, now, dear, you don't really need anything to make yourself stand out. Just be yourself. Leni: Oh my gosh, Luan! Is that a pimple on your forehead? (The next scene, the house is on fire.) Fireman: Any idea on how the fire happened? Lynn Sr.: ....Faulty wiring?..... Lincoln: So there is no cure for this...problem? Luna: Don't worry, little man. We told mom about it, and she decided to take Lynn to the store to get her some painkillers. Lincoln: That's a relief! So Lynn doesn't hate me? Luan: Far from it. Lori: It'll help you when your younger sisters are going through their first time. (Lincoln gulps, and imagines the scenarios for each sister.) Lincoln: Well, that'll be a few years off..... (Later on, Lynn and Rita return to the house. Lynn was notably more mellowed out.) Lynn: Guys, I'm back! (She walks into the living room, and sees Lola and Lana watching television.) Lynn: What are you watching? (Lola drops the remote and jumps back.) Lola: No, don't hurt us!! Lynn: Hurt you? Lana: You have a lot of nerve to show your face again! Lynn: What did I do? Lana: You threw me to the ground! Lynn: Threw you to the ground? Oh, that's right. Girls, listen, I was just having a moody day, I didn't mean... Lola: Get out!! Lynn: But.... (Lana throws a sofa cushion at her.) Lana: Leave us alone!! (They pelt her in objects. Lynn quickly sprints out of the room, and the twins resume watching their show.) Lynn: Dang it, Lynn. You really messed up this time.... Part 3 (Lincoln was reading comic books in his room when he receives a knock at the door.) Lincoln: It's open! Lynn: Hey, Linc. Lincoln: Hey... Lynn: Look, I'm sorry for what I had done. I'm trying to apologize to Lola and Lana, but they won't give me the chance to explain myself. Lincoln: After getting kicked in the coconuts, I had discomfort for hours. Lynn: I'm sorry.... (She drops her head in shame.) Lincoln: But I will forgive you. It was wrong to go through your personal belongings. Lynn: Thanks, Linc. That means a lot. I just wish that there was someway to apologize to Lola and Lana for what I had done to them.... (Lincoln scratches his chin in deep thought. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.) Lincoln: I think I know something. (Lola and Lana were in the kitchen, eating.) Lana: It's been pretty quiet lately. Lola: Of course. I hadn't heard Lynn hit a single ball since she came back. Lana: Maybe we were too hard on her? Lola: Lana, she threatened to beat us if we didn't hand over the remote. Lana: Yeah, I guess you're right. (A paper airplane flies through the open window, and lands on the table.) Lola: What the? (She unravels the airplane, and sees writing.) Lana: What does it say? Lola: It says to come outside to the back for a surprise. (The two walk outside, their jaws agape with astonishment. There in the backyard was Blarney. Yes...they could recognize that bluish-green dinosaur anywhere, what with his Irish-themed attire, and green vest.) Lola and Lana: Blarney?!!! Blarney: Howdy there, kids. I've been hired to perform for you! (They both cheer, and the dinosaur began to sing, and perform comedic acts to them. After a while, Blarney concluded his performance. The twins run and embrace the silly dino.) Lola: This was the greatest day ever! Lana: Yeah, thanks Blarney! Blarney: I have one more surprise to show you. Lola: What is it? (The dinosaur removes his head, revealing himself to be Lynn.) Lola: (gasp) Lynn? You're Blarney? Lynn: Not exactly. Look, I want to apologize for the way I treated both of you. I thought that dressing up as Blarney could get you to forgive me. I understand if you hate me now. (The twins hug her tighter.) Lana: Are you kidding? No one I know would be willing to go out to make us happy! Lynn: Really? Lola: You know it! Lynn: Ah, I love you little brats. Lola: We love you too. (They continued to play with each other while Lincoln looks out the window.) Lincoln: That cost me a bit of my allowance, but it was worth it. THE END Category:Episodes